User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for August 11, 2014
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. Had another solid week this week working on characters; this was even one of those rare weeks where I was able to find a substantial amount of time to work on a Saturday. Like last week, I was able to accomplish pretty much what I said I would try to do in the previous update. I kicked off the week by working on Kevin Scholl's Arcadia-class Medium Carrier from the Aces Club. I have to report the status of that ship as "mostly complete" as of this morning; while the ship's core stats are complete, one of the Core Rules stipulates that the cost of all child craft must be added to the total cost of a parent vehicle - such as what you'd find with any craft classified as a carrier. The default loadout of the Arcadia includes a number of Aces fightercraft that I haven't yet gotten to as far as converting them to WCRPG stats, so final completion of the Arcadia will be pending the completion of those other craft. The upshot of that is that it gives me a ready excuse to work on more Aces craft for the next few weeks. I spent the rest of Monday continuing to develop the names of the members of the Demon's Eye Pack for the Elegy campaign. Tuesday, I resumed work (after a very long hiatus) on characters from Wing Commander: Saga, in this case the character of Greywolf. I'm pretty sure I got this guy right stat-wise, but I'd still like a final say so from the Saga folks (I'm definitely willing to make tweaks). Hopefully the jerkiness of the character also comes out in the stats; those of you who have played through The Darkest Dawn will remember that it took Greywolf quite some time to finally warm up to Sandman. Character name development for Elegy continued afterwards on Tuesday. On Wednsday, I finished work on names for the Demon's Eye Pack and began thinking about their callsigns. I'm not sure "callsign" is the right word to use here; perhaps "alias" or "nickname" would be more appropriate given the role that some of those characters play within the Pack - for example, the resident medic has been given the callsign of Mo (Fortune), though she definitely is not a pilot. I was able to complete work on callsigns by the end of the day, though I continued to make tweaks throughout the remainder of the week. On Thursday I began the work of archetype selection for each character and dropped in some preliminary stats for the ko Thrakhaxal character (the leader of a rival Kilrathi pirate clan in Epsilon). I finished assigning archetypes on Friday and began filling in the notes for archetypes that were missing from my workbook up to that point. I also dropped in some preliminary stats for the character of Heerrik (a Firekkan Merchant whose role is ill-defined at the moment) and for one member of the Pack, Ku'a K'le, the resident "master stalker". I used the extra time on Saturday to finish filling in the notes for the missing archetypes, allowing me to distribute the basic information and preliminary skill scores to all the remaining members of the Pack. Characters are coming along; the next order of business is to determine exactly why they all join up with the Pack. They're a diverse group of Cats - and they're not all fighter jocks, either. Which means I'm going to have to answer two questions about each one - 1) how did they all come to be at the T'Kon H'hra Salvage Yard and 2) why are they signing on with Bloodeye. I've got some answers already; the rest will take a bit more time. Definitely some potential for adventures with what I've got so far, though. The Plan this week: do another Aces ship and continue with characters. The planned Aces craft for the week is the Lynx scout fighter and the planned Saga character will be Avataar. I will mention that I'm currently helping CIC member Aginor with a project and I've got a hard deadline to send some materials his way some time in the middle of this week, so that will probably be where I'm focused in the early portion of the week. I might not be able to get everything done that I'd like to do this week; we'll have to see how things work out. I'd tell y'all more about what's going on there, but I don't want to spoil anything. Before I close out, I will go ahead and make another plug for the potential Aces project - if any of y'all were a former Ace and would like to contribute either fiction or a craft design to a proposed upcoming WCRPG module, I'd love to hear from you. I'll go ahead and wrap up this update out with the stats profile for Greywolf. Next update between between 11-14Z on August 25th. Greywolf Greywolf was born on Torgo III, the son of a military psychologist and a school teacher who were both aficionados of 20th-Century popular culture (in particular, the cinema of the period). His parents often quoted and referenced old movies in the raising of their son, with the end result being that Greywolf became well-versed in the topic himself and often used the same phrases in and around his peers (often to their bewilderment). Greywolf had a gregarious personality growing up, though he could be loud and bullying at times. Upon his high school graduation, he elected to attend the Space Force Academy; his military upbringing made it fairly easy for him to adapt to the military lifestyle. He majored in Mechanical Engineering while at the Academy, starring as a defensive tackle on the school's hyperball team during his tenure there and ultimately graduating in 2667 in the top 10% of his class, securing himself an easy spot for flight training. During his flight training, Greywolf specialized in the F-44/G Rapier-II Medium Fighter, where he developed an aggressive yet "playful" flying style. His first deep space assignment was TCS Leyte Gulf, where he rapidly developed a reputation as a top notch pilot and earned several commendations. Greywolf was still aboard Leyte Gulf during the Battle of Earth, in which he and his squadron flew as bomber escorts; Greywolf was one of only five members of his squadron to survive the battle, landing aboard TCS Satatoga after Leyte Gulf herself went down during the fighting. Greywolf was reassigned to TCS Hermes after competing transitional training to the F-42 Hellcat-V, where he was assigned to the 811th Fighter Squadron (the Blood Hounds) and later became a member of the carrier's elite Gallahad Squadron flying the new F-103 Excalibur. During his stint aboard Hermes, Greywolf became a veteran of several bloody engagements, including the Battle of Hyperion, the diversionary action for the Temblor Raid that ended the war. Greywolf continued to serve in the Space Forces after the war ended, becoming a much-respected veteran of every military action from the Black Lance Affair to the initial incursions of the Nephilim. Upon her commissioning in 2683, Greywolf was assigned as Commander, Aerospace Group aboard TCS Coral Sea (CVX-4). Despite his experiences later in his career, he never could quite overcome his distaste for rookie pilots. Category:Blog posts